ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kugutsu Rules and Guidlines
This page is for all kugutsu (puppet) users to help them understand....learn.....and Better their art the page will constantly update as long as there are things to be changed and needed to be added Kugutsu is a C rank and higher class of Shinobi Kugutsu Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary Kugutsu Basic Rules: 1. Puppet users are aloud to have at most 8 puppets threw their life time with working slowly up to gaining more such as: 2 puppets as a genin +2 (at most 2) as a chuunin +4 (at most 4) as a jounin 2. 3 puppets is the amount of puppets aloud in battle no more then 3 with basic combo's such as Defense, offense, speed Defense, power, offense Defense, speed, power And so on 3. Puppet users most use puppets that are classified in the puppet page which is listed here Puppets 4. If a puppet brakes in battle it most be gathered and repaired or rebuilt no creating a completely new different puppet 5. Puppet users are only aloud the basic poisons in kugutsu which are listed here Poison 6. Kugutsu users are only aloud to have 3 primary weapons per puppet such as: Kunai/Senbon/Shuriken launcher, poison gas launcher, 1 special weapon dealing with your puppets special ability Example: Oka and her Butch Knife sword or a crab puppet and their pincher's (for more weaponry info read basic weaponry info) 7. You most account for every move you and your puppet do (this includes reaction to damage as well as attacking) example: moving yume would slide his hands out before him weaving his strings into a basic hand sign. Commanding his puppet to move forward and slam his puppets sword down into his opponents shoulder........receaving Command Oka would launch forward her blade raised above her head, reaching her target she would force her weapon down. If making contact it would cause a severe gash in the opponents arm leaving their arm possibly severed off or useless (that is just a simple short example on how to use both command and reaction between puppet and user) 8. Need to show work on puppet construction or even tell how you got your puppet if didn't build it......NEED VALID PROOF IN RP HOW YOU GOT YOUR PUPPET OR CONSTRUCTION AND PUPPET WORK DONE....just as any shinobi would in learning a jutsu Kugutsu puppet basic weaponry InfoEdit Alright weaponry the basics for kagutsu is: +some form of launcher that fires: Kunai, Senbon, or Shuriken's or gas bombs +any possible hand held weapon (keep in mind of your special weapon if not using a hand held weapon) Projectiles...how Many can i use? Alright with projectiles it will deal greatly with the puppet and its size the bigger the puppet the more it could hold so for projectiles suck as kunai, senbon, and shurikens here is a chart listing amounts and limits (keep in mind each projectile are different sizes the smaller the more it could hold but doesn't mean its stronger it only means more not better ) Weapen Small Medium Large Kunai 15-25 25-55 55-100 Senbon 25-50 50-100 100-150 Shurikens 15-30 30-60 60-120 Bombs!!!.....whats The limit? Alright with bombs of any sort like flash bombs, smoke bombs and so on there should be a limit of 3-5 on a puppet of 1 type no more then 1 type of bomb can be used on a puppet unless you sacrafice your special ability for another type of bomb/gas no more then that if more then someone could go about just bombing the place in every turn and that's not cool....lets Not do that.......use Them wisely......so Every other turn is a option to use a bomb every other turn!!!!! Puppet classes, Ranks and what to do There are 4 main puppet classes that are once more listed here: Puppets Each class has a special in what they do such as Defense puppets.....defense Puppets are not puppets that are heavily loaded with weaponry where as built to stand ground they are meant to protect you from on coming objects so having a defense puppet loaded with weapons sounds completely silly then it wouldn't be a defense puppet Ranks:Edit Genin Puppet: +3 primary weapons (such as: 2 launchers 1 special) +3 puppets of that lvl at most in battle chuunin puppet: +4 primary weapon (such as: 2 launcher 2 special) +3 puppets of genin or chuunin lvl at most in battle +1 fuin scroll at C rank (counts as special) jounin puppet: +5 primary weapons (such as: 2 launchers, 3 special) +1 fuin scroll to be used once at B rank (is considered a special) +2 puppets at most in battle (2 puppets at jounin lvl) can go back and use 3 genin/chuunin puppets in place of jounin lvl puppets S rank puppet: +up to 6 primary weapons (such as 3 launchers, 3 specials) +reusable fuin scrolls....(is considered a special) +1 puppet in battle that is S rank and only 1 puppet to be used in battle What the Jutsu? Kugutsu works off of 1 basic jutsu (Kugutsu no Jutsu) and though it works off 1 basic jutsu doesn't mean there aren't techniques to it you have to get a bit creative secrete techniques are something you create. Though any shinobi can learn kagutsu it takes a puppet master to know the art and no artiest is the same as the last one. Be creative but don't be ridicules basic shinobi combat rules still apply to kagutsu users though we have extra bodies and fight as more then 1 person For an example of a kagutsu secrete technique: Kankurou's: Black Secret Technique Mechanism One Shot (aka: Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu ) which: Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Kankurou. Kankurou will use this technique while doing his Kugutsu no Jutsu. This technique involves Kankurou's second puppet Kuroari acting in conjunction with Karasu. Kuroari acts as a defensive puppet, capturing Kankurou's opponents. Kankurou will use Karasu to manuever his target unknowingly into Kuroari's opened chest. Once inside it will immediately close to prevent their escape. Acting quickly, Kankurou will break apart the limbs of Karasu, with each limb popping out a deadly poisoned knife point. These limbs will then jab into the slots of Kuroari, puncturing and killing the opponent trapped inside. (keep in mind this is simply an example) DON'T LET THIS SCARE YOU AWAY.......PUPPETRY IS FUN Category:Kugutsu Category:Guidelines